Ave Azul
by IWroteItLikeThat
Summary: There has been a mix up with the miraculous peacock pin. Now let the story commence.


The airplane rolled on the asphalt and came to a slow stop. Inside the passengers were restless to get off and made hast in clicking the seatbelt off. Once the pilot's voice played on the plane's intercom people started taking up space in the walkways. Everything moved slowly to these rushed passengers and the patient individuals could feel their impatience as it hung in the air like a dense fog.

The girl with the violet hoodie sweatshirt stared outside her window. She gazed at the sky and leaned into the square window and sun's warmth. Bustling movement and noises filled the closed space. Everyone else on the plane wanted out and hurried to grab their carry-ons from the overhead compartment. It was going to take a while before the girl at the last row of the plane could even stand up from her seat next to the window.

It had been a less than an hour flight, but the boarding and the de-boarding process dragged on. The hoodie blocked her periphery as she continued to sit looking out the window. Leaning her head on the window pane, smoky blue eyes searched the distance for signs of home. Her new home.

"Señorita?"

The violet hood came down and the caramel brunette turned to the female flight attendant. She looked from her concerned face to the rest of the plane. The last of the passengers walked out into the tunnel and that's when she realized that she was the last one on that plane. She stood up and shifted out of her row of seats. The flight attendant was kind enough to take down her small light blue duffel bag from the overhead space. The teen gratefully received the duffel bag and draped the strap around her shoulder. Walking down the narrow aisle she reached the door leading to the tunnel. The pilot bid her goodbye and thanked her in Spanish. She did travel from Spain so it was only natural.

The tunnel wasn't very long and she quickly reached the end to be greeted by the airport staff.

"Bonjour!"

It was mid-morning in France and she smiled back at the man wearing the navy-blue uniform. She understood him just fine since she knew how to fluently speak in French, but the weariness from the trip made her stay silent. She focused her energy on following the signs to the luggage pick-up area. The hallways were long and she walked on wondering why she was the only one in these halls. Then she would see some people rushing past her and she didn't feel alone anymore.

Finally arriving at the luggage pick-up spot, she knew that everyone that she thought disappeared not too long ago was here.

Scanning the room and the multiple baggage carousels she spotted the one assigned to her airline. Luckily there were no delays on her aircraft's part and her lime green suitcase was circling the belt. She hauled it off the carousel and easily rolled it over to the pickup arena. Following the crowd, she reached the entrance and found the other side filled with people.

"Nadia!"

She looked over to where her name was being called. She recognized her uncle's voice and beamed at seeing him wave her down. With newly regained strength, she rushed over to her family.

"Tío Álvaro!"

She practically dove into the Spanish man's wide-open arms. They squeezed each other playfully and laughed out loud. It had been two weeks since she'd seen him last. He had visited her in Spain and told her that she could finally move in with him. He had full custody of her.

"You got everything?"

Nadia slapped the duffel bag at her side and gripped the handle on her suitcase. She had everything and was ready to see her new home.

"Alright then."

Álvaro took the suitcase handle regardless of her grip on it. He walked his niece outside the building and into the busy traffic. Heading to the underground parking lot he asked how her flight was. She responded with long and tiring and he agreed only because it was her first time on a plane. She started telling him about how scary the take-off was and how the landing was much better. That then prompted a semi-heated discussion about which one was really worse and why so. They ended it with an agreement to disagree. Álvaro located his car without much trouble and signaled to his niece that she could ahead and get in. She complied and made her way around the car to get inside.

After he safely hoisted her suitcase in the back and securing it, he slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. He expertly drove through the maze of cars and soon was cruising on the open road. They had a little while before they reached the city. Nadia could hardly wait to see the monuments that she had only seen in books, brochures and the photographs her uncle would send along with his letters that he sent her in the mail. The world renown city of romance. The city of inspiration to those creative in heart and soul. The city of Paris.

At the moment all she saw outside her window was fields of green and small farmhouses planted at different plots of land. It was serene and lively all at once. There was the absence of people, but an abundance of plant life. The jet-lagged teen appreciated the greenery after almost an hour of seeing endless blue engulfed in white.

However, she felt herself slipping to the edge with anticipation. She would have been sitting at the edge of her seat, but the seatbelt held her back. It bugged her that they weren't there yet and that made her wonder why her uncle didn't just buy her a flight straight into Paris. There were multiple airports in the actual city and on the outskirts. It baffled her why they were driving by a rural landscape with no signs of city life up ahead. Then it clicked once she noticed the mischievous grin on the driver's face.

This was all planned. He wanted to drag the reveal as long he could. Surprises were his weakness because he didn't know where to draw the line. This overgrown child that was her uncle went above and beyond to get the best reactions out of people. Her first time in Paris was no exception and she rolled her eyes at that thought.

Álvaro grinned when he caught her rolling her eyes. He could guess why she rolled them and was enjoying it.

Nadia shifted her legs and sat up straighter. The way she was sitting was becoming a bit uncomfortable so she made adjustments. She glanced over at her grinning uncle who still looked at the road ahead.

"You are too much Tío."/ "Not enough."

He then chuckled when he saw his niece's skeptical expression. Nadia shook her head and smiled at the irony of his words. He was more than enough for her. She relaxed into her seat and looked up ahead. Minutes passed by in comfortable silence and her eyes locked onto something far in the distance. Her previously drooping eyes widened and her lips cracked into a wide toothy grin. Her hand rose so quickly that the driver tensed up momentarily. He then smiled knowingly at what she was pointing at in the distance.

"It's the Eiffel Tower!"

He only nodded and chuckled at his niece's child-like enthusiasm. It was a trip down memory lane. At the time, he was much younger than his niece and he had been watching over his enthusiastic younger sister, Mía. This left a solemn look in his greyer than blue eyes as he focused on the road. The same smile still intact, but it was saddened with time past.

Nadia hadn't noticed the change of mood. Her own mood had been lifted ten-fold as she saw the spire of the famous tower. It was so close in her sights, but the drive was still far out of reach. She settled to sitting up straighter in her seat with stiff muscles to damper her electric excitement.

The rest of the drive was quiet between the two. The passenger was holding in her excitement while the driver focused on the road. Then the tower was close enough that it loomed over buildings. As soon as they reached city life, they were stuck right in the middle of traffic.

"It must be another Akuma attack."

Nadia didn't hear him. The long-awaited cause of her anticipated excitement was upon them. The awe she felt left her momentarily deaf. Wide eyes gazed at her surroundings. She solely relied on her eyes to take it all in. With the traffic moving slowly, she could absorb everything. She strained her neck in all directions to see the buildings. It was all so surreal to her—this experience and its feeling. It had been a seed of a dream from long ago and now it was sprouting roots. It was her current reality.

"Mamá would have loved this."

Álvaro glanced over at his niece, but she wasn't looking at him. He realized that she wasn't talking directly to him. Instead, she was lost in thought while staring outside with focused intensity.

Nadia's mother had always wanted to go to Paris. It was a dream of hers since she was a little girl and this Álvaro knew very well. It had been a shared dream between siblings. He was the older one so he was able to accomplish it first at the age of twenty-two. She was still eighteen at the time and wasn't ready to leave even when he invited her to visit him. He was able to move to Paris with his passion for theater and costume design. Once his designs were accepted by the famous theater group _Rêveurs à Paris,_ he worked quickly to get his work visa and moved to Paris. After living there for a couple months, he knew that he was never going to leave. So, he worked on getting his citizenship.

However, Mía decided to stay in Spain. She wanted to focus on her passion for jewelry making. She opened up her own little shop with a working studio behind it. Then she got married to her high school sweetheart and Nadia was born. She had to put her dream on hold, but it didn't stop her from sharing it with Nadia. There had been a promise of one day going together; all three of them. Mama, Papa, and Nadia. Unfortunately, that could never happen now.

It'd been a year and almost four months since the car accident that killed Nadia's parents. Álvaro lost his little sister and his brother-in-law in an instant of life's random cruelty. He was on the next flight over to Spain once the news reached him. It came as a shock to him, but he immediately wanted to take custody of Nadia. It only felt right to do so. He didn't bring her right away because Nadia wanted to finish school before moving in with him.

However, after that one year, she changed her mind. She had been staying with her tía Rosa from her father's side of the family while she continued attending school. Nadia was with him now.

"We're here."

His thoughts were back in the present. He parked alongside his apartment complex. It was in the middle of a row of pastel-colored buildings similar to it. He lived on the top floor of the building and pointed out the windows to Nadia once they were out of the car.

As soon as Nadia hopped out of the car, she stood tentatively on the new sidewalk. She looked up at the structure that was to be her new home. She was transfixed by the pale blue paint of the building. She didn't notice her uncle had already taken her suitcase out from the car.

"Let's go inside _Ave._ "

Nadia's smile was subtle but genuine. She couldn't remember the last time her uncle had called her _Ave,_ but it was a kind reminder of what home had felt like to her. She could only hope that this place would soon come to feel like home. Paris was her home now and that made her heart tingle.

She grabbed her duffel bag from the back seat and skipped over to her uncle. They climbed the stairs of the complex and reached the second floor to his living unit. The dark teal door had the numbers 210 engraved above a small little peephole. Her uncle fiddled with his many keys and found the one to open the door.

Nadia walked inside and was attentive to the new space. She circled in the middle of the living room and audibly admired the Spanish culture aesthetic of his living space.

He grinned at the set of wows and oohs that escaped from his niece's mouth. The man pursued his heart's dream in Paris, but he held his Spanish roots close to his own heart. Home is where the heart is.

"Want to see your room?"

He walked down the small hallway. His question was meant to humor the girl. She nodded eagerly and followed close behind. He let her open the last door at the end of the hallway.

The first thing she saw was the accent of blue on the far side of the room. It was her bed and the sheets were peacock blue with feathery teal green pillows. There was a dresser with a big mirror attached to it across the room from the bed. She walked in and placed her duffel bag on her new bed. Next, to the nightstand by her bed was a door that she assumed could only be the closet. One big and small cabinet against the other walls and a coat hanger next to the closet door. Then she noticed what was her favorite part of the room. It was the cushioned seating below the room's only big window. "I love it," she was breathless.

"I didn't unpack anything so you could decorate the room however you want."

In the corner of the room, there were unpacked boxes that she recognized with her handwriting. She had sent her belongings through an international moving truck service prior to move in day. Everything was accounted for inside the cardboard boxes.

"Thank you Tío."/ "You're welcome. You can take a nap while I make dinner"

He closed the door to her new room leaving her inside. Nadia considered following him to help with dinner. She looked over at the bed and let her mind settle on a nap. She could always help with dinner next time. And the many times after that.

She shimmied the violet hoodie off and dropped it on the end of the bed. She trusted the bed's comfort and fell backward into its softness. Letting out a sigh of relief she touched the blue pin attached to the front of her shirt.

It was mostly teal green with some spots of peacock blue. The decorative feathers of a peacock made the base of the pin and the small body rested in the middle of the nine tail feathers. It was her precious peacock pin.

She removed the pin from her shirt and gazed at it in her hand. Turning it around she focused on the small initials carved on the corner.

 _MG._

It stood for Mía Garcia. She initialed all her completed pieces with those letters. She chose to use her maiden name initials.

The peacock pin was the first and last thing Mía ever gave to her daughter. The woman wanted the jewel she made for her daughter to be perfect. Not only in design but in meaning. Nothing had been perfect enough for her daughter. That was until she made the peacock. Instead of waiting for her birthday, she gave it to her the moment it was done. That had been the night before the tragic car accident.

Nadia wore it every day after that. She never took it off unless it was to go to sleep. It would go with her everywhere. Paris was no exception. She gently went to place the pin on the nightstand beside her and turned her body away. She let her eyes close, tired of lingering in the past. Instead, she would let herself dream of her future in the city of Paris.

"I'm leaving!"

Marinette called out as she rushed outside. The bell jingled as she swung the door open, leaving her parent's bakery. The weekend proceeding winter break was over and it was time to go to school. After a long break from school, she was lagging to get back to it. She needed to hurry or she would be late.

The teen jogged in place at the corner waiting for the traffic light to let her cross. The pink purse bounced along on her hip. It snapped open manually and big blue eyes peeked out from inside.

"It's okay Marinette, you'll make it on time."

Tikki reassured her chosen from her hiding spot. The little ladybug kwami smiled as the girl's panicked face looked down at her.

Marinette's bluebell eyes searched Tikki's dark blue ones and she instantly felt calmer. They always had that effect on her. She smiled at her tiny partner and looked back up again.

Tikki tucked her head back inside the purse as the teen girl yelped. They had almost missed the sign to cross and barely made it over.

Marinette raced towards her school once she crossed the street. Not letting down the pace, she finally made it inside the building. Passing the basketball court, she climbed the stairs to her classroom. She only stopped when she reached the door frame and needed to catch her breath.

"With a minute to spare."

Marinette glanced up and saw Ayla waving her phone at her. Then her eyes traveled down to see beautiful green eyes staring at her. Her face twitched from exhaustion to love-struck. Then she clutched her chest trying to get grip on her breathing. The beautiful blond boy in front of her was not helping.

"You okay Marinette?"

Adrien was concerned for his friend. He was oblivious to his own charm and the effect it had on the pig-tailed girl. She straightened out her back and inhaled slowly before approaching her seat.

"Okay am I—I—am I—IAagggh-"

Marinette stumbled for the right phrase. Ayla shook her head in the sidelines. Her cheeks flushed and lips rambled on about nonsensical things. She couldn't even form coherent sentences for the guy who was supposed to be her friend. First and foremost, she had a huge crush on the blond boy with captivating green eyes. Marinette miserably mumbled I'm okay and deflated into her seat. Adrien cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Nino had been sitting silently beside his best friend waiting to join in. He finally felt it was safe to speak.

"Hey, Marinette."

Adrien turned to smile at Nino and Marinette just waved back with a shy smile. She shrugged her backpack off. Ayla smirked and nudged her elbow into Marinette's arm.

"You're a mess."/ "Monday's are the worst."

Marinette cried out and groaned into her folded arms, on the cool wooden desk. Before Ayla could agree or disagree, their teacher Madame Bustier entered the room.

"Good morning students, before I start with attendance I have someone to introduce."

Madame Bustier announced to her class. At the last part, everyone's eyes were directed at the girl who stood inside the doorframe. The woman motioned for her to come in and the brunette walked slowly to the front of the classroom. She stopped next to the teacher and looked up at everyone with a wide pretty smile.

Marinette was attentive to the new girl. Her style was very admirable to the young designer. On her head, she wore a small flat straw hat with a black ribbon wrapped around it. She wore a long-sleeved lavender shirt with denim rolled hem shorts that matched well with vintage coffee brown oxford shoes. Her whole outfit made the long straight caramel hair and smoky blue eyes stand out beautifully. Especially the small pin that she wore on her shirt. Marinette couldn't make out the shape but it was a pretty green color.

"Everyone this is Nadia Castillo. She transferred here from Spain."

At the mention of country origin, Madame Bustier had to shush her murmuring students. Nadia looked up at her new teacher not knowing where else to look.

"She speaks fluent French so you don't have to worry about a language barrier."

The whispers began again and the woman had to silence her students once more. Nadia and Marinette locked eyes and the brunette was the first to break the ice by smiling. Marinette couldn't fathom how she could be so calm on her first day in a school in another country. She didn't want to appear rude so she smiled back.

Madame Bustier decided to wrap up the introductions so she could begin teaching.

"Nadia will be your classmate for the rest of the year. Alright, Nadia, you can sit either next to Ivan or Nathaniel."

The woman pointed the two boys out to her new student. Nadia nodded and approached the steps that went upwards to the desks and benches. She gave a friendly wave to her classmates that stared at her all the way up. She decided to sit next to the boy with red hair whose bangs covered half of his face. He had been sitting at the far corner while the bigger built guy sat closer to the aisle. She didn't want to bother him in asking him to scoot over so she decided on the last row.

Marinette had also been staring at the new girl and turned away as her teacher started calling out names. That was when she heard a small psst sound coming from her side. She couldn't locate where it was coming from so she started to her right. It hadn't been Ayla because Marinette saw that she was glued to her phone behind a propped textbook. She heard the quiet psst again and this time realized it was coming from below her. Bluebell eyes looked down at the pink purse resting on the left hip.

Tikki had popped the purse open and was looking up at her chosen. Distracted by the little ladybug kwami, Marinette jumped in her seat when her name was called out. She waved awkwardly and stated she was here and Madame Bustier continued with attendance.

"Marinette."

Tikki whispered urgently. Marinette curtly nodded and rose her hand immediately. The only reason her kwami would try to gain her attention during class is if something was off. Usually, it was when an Akuma was nearby.

"Yes, Marinette?"

The woman looked over at the class president's raised hand and noticed her urgent expression. Marinette kept her hand up and used the only acceptable excuse that could get her out of the classroom quickly.

"May I go to the restroom?"/ "Fine, but next time try to go before class starts."/ "Yes ma'am. Excuse me, ma'am."

Madame Bustier was used to the girl's constant outbursts to leave class. Instead of limiting it she just let her go now.

Marinette rushed out of the room. She clutched her purse and held it close to her chest. The door to the girl's bathroom swung open and Marinette entered. After exaggerated head turns she considered the coast clear. Knowing it was safe, Tikki flew out of the purse opening and was at eye level with Marinette.

"Tikki Trans-"

Tikki zipped her chosen's lip before she could finish her sentence. The silenced stared at the little hands on her lips. The little ladybug shook her head and removed her hands.

"What is it Tikki?"

The little bug smiled reassuringly and cleared her tiny throat. She cut to the chase.

"I wanted to tell you about the pin that Nadia was wearing."

Marinette blinked a couple times. She had to remember what the pin looked like, but all she could recall was the color.

"The green pin?"/ "Yes, that one."/"What about it?"/ "Did you notice that it was in the shape of the peacock."

Tikki floated closer to her chosen's face. She had to make it clear to her how serious this was. Marinette shook her head in response. Tikki had peeked out from her hiding spot when Nadia was being introduced. The little kwami was curious to see who the new girl was. Then when Nadia passed Marinette's seat, Tikki was able to see the brunette's peacock pin. It was crucial that her chosen look into the possible implications of this new discovery. Tikki cradled her elbow and gently fisted her small chin.

"What if that girl is wearing the peacock miraculous that Master Fu said was missing."

Marinette was taken aback at the unexpected idea. To be honest, she had forgotten that Master Fu had told her about the other missing miraculous. This was so sudden that the teen couldn't help but have some doubt.

"Are you sure about this?"

The little Kwami shrugged in response. Marinette folded her arms and was pensive. She was remembering the day when she and Tikki had met Master Fu and he told her about the miraculous items. The ones he was guarding and the two that were missing. The butterfly brooch and the peacock pin. Marinette unfolded her arms and gave Tikki a reassuring smile.

"We should find out anyway, huh."

Tikki smiled sweetly at her chosen. She was appreciative of the fact that Marinette was willing to find out even when she herself was uncertain. Marinette held out her open purse and Tikki returned inside. They had to return to class before the teen got in trouble for being out too long.

Their first lesson of the day (History) had dragged on until the bell for the hour rang finally. The students got a ten-minute break before their next lesson began. Nadia had been attentive the whole class taking notes but struggling to keep up. Listening was easier than jotting down the lecture. Especially in a different language.

In her periphery, she caught the boy sitting next to her sneaking a peek at her notebook. It was the fifth time she mentally noted. Instead of closing her notebook she slid the book slightly towards him. This startled him and made him immediately dive into his open book-bag. He was focused on finding something that would get him unnoticed by the new girl. His shy tactics prompted Nadia to choose her words carefully.

"It's curious isn't it."

His turquoise eyes gazed down at her notebook. Nadia happily explained when he finally nodded.

"I wrote my notes in Spanish."/ "Why?"

Nadia smiled and scratched the back of her neck. She would confess her little secret to her new seatmate.

"I find it easier to write in Spanish. I haven't gotten the hang of writing in French." /"So, you translated it?"/ "Yeah."/ "That's amazing!"

Another voice chimed in startling both of them. Nadia turned her head and saw two girls standing next to her. She noticed that they were the ones who sat on the benches alongside her. The shorter blonde pixie girl wore bright colors while the taller violet tipped raven girl wore dark colors. They were polar opposites that it wasn't too difficult to figure out who the bubbly voice belonged to.

"Hi, my name is Rose Lavillant."

The pixie's baby blue eyes sparkled in greeting. Nadia giggled and turned her body to face them. She looked over at the taller girl.

"Juleka Couffaine."

The violet girl subtlety smiled back at Nadia. The new student waved at both of them. Nadia was content with meeting new people. They were potential friends after all.

"It's very nice to meet you Rose and Juleka."

Rose skipped behind Nadia and gripped onto Nathaniel's shoulders. The boy jumped slightly at the sweet girl's touch. Nadia turned again and watched the pixie girl curiously. Rose grinned and patted his shoulder. She leaned into Nadia and introduced the boy.

"This is Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He's a bit shy."/ "Rose!"

Nathaniel cried out and shrunk into himself at the attention. Nadia smiled sympathetically at her new seatmate. The boy shrugged the girl's hands off him and stared at her with narrowed eyes. The pink pixie brought her hands up in defense and quickly apologized. Rose then turned her attention to the notebook that was still open in front of Nadia. She stared curiously at the foreign words written elegantly on the page. Nadia saw that Juleka was also staring at the pages and giggled quietly at their shared interest.

"So this is Spanish."/ "Yes."/ " **Woah**."

Both Rose and Juleka were in unison. Nathaniel focused on the notes again trying to make sense of them. Since he wasn't the only one looking he didn't need to hide the fact that he was curious. Nadia smiled. In the circle of amazement, nobody noticed a blonde blue-eyed girl approach them. She had overheard the conversation.

"You can't even write in French."

Chloe sneered with a triumphant mocking expression. Sabrina accompanied her best friend. The three classmates glared at Chloe, even the sweet Rose. Nadia looked away from her notes onto the wooden desktop. It was awkward to hear someone say it straight to her face.

"Don't listen to her."

Juleka directed it towards Nadia but kept her glare on Chloe. Chloe scoffed with a hand over the chest.

"How can she not listen to moi. I mean wasn't she supposed to be fluent in French."

Chloe countered and her backup nodded. Sabrina was always supportive of her best friend to a fault but this time Chloe had point. It was still cruel to point it out the way she did. Everyone in the class was listening with heads turned to the conversation between Chloe and her new victim. Adrien stood up and was about to say something to his childhood friend but wasn't fast enough.

"Chloe!"/ "Playing hero are we, Ayla."

Ayla was the one who called out. Chloe stared her down with self-proclaimed superiority. Adrien continued standing, disappointed with the blonde girl. Nino shook his head at the all too familiar scene. Their teacher had left the classroom, so no adult could stop this. Marinette glared at the blonde and also stood up. She was about to say something to stop this, but to her surprise, Nathaniel also stood up. To everyone's surprise, the redhead kept his hard stare towards Chloe.

"So she knows more than one language. How many languages do you know Chloe?"

Nathaniel bravely interrogated. Chloe's mouth was agape. Ayla smirked at the now speechless blonde. Marinette grinned at her shy artistic friend. He was being uncharacteristically brave towards Chloe and it was pretty awesome in her opinion.

"Ugh, whatever."

Chloe brushed it off and walked away with Sabrina following behind. She had lost this fight and Nathaniel couldn't believe that he was the last one standing. Nadia looked up at her new friend and a big smile tugged at her lips.

"Thanks, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel sat down slowly and stared disbelieving at the wooden desk. Nadia didn't understand why he looked so shocked but smiled none the less. Rose was still behind him so she impulsively hugged him tightly.

"Rose!"/ "You were great Nathan!"

Rose had interrupted him. Nadia giggled at the sight of the blushing boy and the giddy pixie holding him tight. Juleka started pulling her passionately strong friend off of the poor boy. Nadia turned her head to see two more girls standing in front of her. The girl who stood directly in front of her had brilliant hazel eyes and darker skin compared to her blue-bell eyed paler skinned friend who stood beside her.

Ayla stretched out her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, Nadia. I'm Alya Césaire and I'm curious to know how many languages you do know."/ "Three languages. Spanish, French and English."/ "Nice!"

Alya was impressed with the new student's abilities. Nadia had accepted the welcoming handshake and didn't restrain her laughter after answering. She found it funny how Ayla straightforwardly asked for her information. The girl was so honest and confident that Nadia didn't feel like she came off as intrusive. It was an admirable curiosity that was like a breath of fresh air for the caramelized brunette.

Ayla and Marinette shared a look and laughed along with their new classmate. The three girls were laughing together as if they were old friends catching up. It felt natural to the Spanish girl. Marinette waved at their new classmate.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and _I_ love your outfit."

Marinette decided to copy Ayla's introduction style and made it her own. She smiled knowingly at her new potential friend's bashful expression. It was a mutual feeling when someone complimented her style.

Nadia looked down at her clothes. A demure smile graced her lips. She had known that she would like the girl with the small pigtails from the moment they locked eyes. Looking up again, she shared her smile with the sweet girl.

"Thanks, Marinette."/ "Especially your accessories!"

Marinette's determined eyes had the green pin in her sights. She had to bring up the pin but was still being honest. From the moment the brunette walked in, her creative senses were drawn in by the girl's style. She couldn't hold in her ecstatic self as she surveyed both of her accessories. The hat and the pin were the light brunette's only accessories, so Marinette was cleverly narrowing it down.

Nadia pinched the sides of her hat and adjusted it. She had taken it off for class and it rested on her desk. She winked and grinned at the two girls in front of her. The hat was a gift from her uncle and she absolutely loved it. It was great that someone else appreciated the hat-style. She then noticed girl's blue-bell eyes focused on something on her chest. After peering down at her shirt she smiled. Pinned into her lavender shirt was the green peacock. She gripped the ends with both hands and tilted it up for herself.

Marinette noticed the change in Nadia's eyes. They were softer and felt they was contagious and smiled.

"This pin is precious to me."

Nadia confessed softly. Everyone around her caught on to her tone and smiled too. They were all looking at the green peacock pin. One girl had to avert her eyes, hoping to not draw any attention to herself. Marinette frowned and her heart painfully stung like a quick shock. She really hoped that the pin was just a coincidence. To her surprise, the brunette removed the pin and handed it to her.

"Wait!" / "It's okay. I can tell that you can be trusted with designer pieces."

Nadia smiled confidently and placed the pin in Marinette's open hands. Marinette carefully inspected the impressively smooth pin in her hands. Ayla was also sneaking a peek at the pin and nodded her approval. Marinette turned the peacock jewel over and squinted her eyes. There was something written in the back.

"Are those initials?" / "Yeah those are the initials of the jewelry designer."

Nadia held her head high as everyone cooed in admiration. Rose was no longer hugging Nathaniel as Juleka had been successful in pulling her off of him. The three of them were now admiring Nadia's designer pin.

"Whose are they."/ "Yeah"

Rose was referring to the initials and Marinette agreed. The latter girl tilted her hands to bring the pin closer. She was fascinated by the designer's craftsmanship. Nadia was hesitating which did not go unnoticed by Marinette. She started to panic thinking that the pin really was the peacock miraculous.

"My mom."

The hesitation was long gone and Nadia smiled proudly. The girls around her were impressed and leaned closer to the pin that was still in Marinette's care. Marinette smiled in relief and handed the pin back. She then sneaked a peek down at her purse, making sure everyone was still preoccupied with the pin. The little kwami was also being careful to not be seen by her classmates and stayed inside.

However, the purse was open slightly and Marinette could see Tikki shaking her head no. A sigh of relief escaped making Marinette feel like she had passed one of her Physics exams. Nadia did not possess the peacock miraculous and she couldn't be happier. If she did own it then Ladybug would have needed to take it away. It would have been too heartbreaking. Especially if it was Nadia's precious pin that her mother made. In addition, she would have to suspect that Nadia stole the miraculous. She seemed like a fun and lovely girl. Marinette cringed at the thought of holding anything against her. Even if she shouldn't in the first place.

"Alright break is over, go back to your seats."

Madame Bustier's voice reached the back of the classroom. Everyone complied, but not before groaning and sighing in response. They all shuffled back to their respective seats. Rose and Juleka excused themselves and promised to come back to talk with Nadia on lunch break and went back to their seats. Ayla gave her a playful salute while Marinette stayed standing in front of Nadia.

"Your mom is very talented. It's beautiful."

Nadia put the pin back on her shirt and stared at Marinette. The look in her smoky-blue eyes were solemn-like. This caught Marinette off guard and she wanted to ask what was wrong. Instead, Nadia smiled widely and washed away the previous sadness.

"She is."

They shared a smile. A smile that sealed the deal; that sealed their friendship.

"Marinette."

The girl hunched slightly as her name was called. She turned around and saw Madame Bustier pointing her pen at the empty seat that was hers. Her fellow classmates were already seated and some snickered. She laughed nervously and hustled down the steps apologizing to her teacher. The math lesson started once she sat down.

"See you tomorrow Adrien!"

Nino called out as he walked away.

Adrien waved back at him. He then saw the usually panicked girl with her friend at the entrance behind him. He waved goodbye to her hoping he didn't scare her this time.

"Bye Marinette!"

He failed once again when she squeaked. He watched worriedly as she grabbed onto the girl next to her. Unknown to him, she did it to support herself from physically falling head over heels for him. She composed herself enough to wave back at him. Adrien smiled apologetically towards her and turned away to his face his ride.

Gorilla was waiting for him and he couldn't keep him waiting. He slowly approached the car and slid inside. Gorilla closed the door and walked over to the driver's seat. Adrien stared at the structure that was his school and noticed the light brunette with the flat straw hat walk out of the doors and descend the stairs. Gorilla drove out of the parking spot and headed towards upcoming traffic. His eyes lingered on the girl and he sighed.

"What's eating at you kid."

Adrien's hand firmly covered the spot on his chest where Plagg was hiding. The Gorilla's glaring eyes watched him through the rear-view mirror. He smiled with no response until the driver lost interest. He relaxed his shoulders and glared at his white jacket. The black cat inside the jacket shrugged feigning innocently. This just made Adrien roll his eyes.

The rest of the drive was quiet as Gorilla wasn't the talking type. Adrien continued to look out the window in deep thought. His thoughts returned to the new brunette in his class. He didn't get a chance to speak to her since she was surrounded by their classmates for the rest of the day.

There was always the next day, but it surprised him how well she was adjusting to the new experience. It was impressive to know that just like him she knew a language other than French. She was from a different country and she was making friends from day one. That was what impressed him more. His first day was a close disaster and he was still very grateful for Nino's friendship. He was the first friend he was able to make on his own. Luck had been on his side.

However, he had to cut himself some slack since he had been homeschooled his whole life. This new girl made it look easy and was charming to everyone. She seemed really nice and Adrien hoped that they could also be friends soon.

Gorilla parked the car at the side of his estate and exited the car. Adrien opened his own door this time and walked towards the gate that bordered his home. The gate opened automatically and Adrien walked inside. In the front entrance, at the bottom of the stairs, Nathalie was waiting for him with her clipboard cradled firmly in her arm.

"Welcome home Adrien." / "Thank you, Nathalie."

Adrien smiled and glanced at the black double doors to the right of him.

Nathalie sighed at the young man's subtleness. His searching eyes quickly looked back at her. Adrien wasn't going to say anything, but the assistant could tell that he was wondering where his father was. The subtle signs were second nature to her.

"Your father went out on one of his inspiration walks."

Adrien only nodded and adjusted his school bag strap on his shoulder. His father was a fashion designer so it was only natural that he needed inspiration. There would has to have been a dire need for new ideas for him to go on one of his inspiration walks. Walks were rare, but he has done some in the past.

Adrien listened to his scheduled agenda for the day. When Nathalie finished listing off his duties, he was allowed to go upstairs to his room. He had some time to spare before his Mandarin lessons.

Gabriel had left his house half an hour ago and was still lacking inspiration. When he first passed the Louvre, nothing called out to him. Then he walked to the Arc de Triomphe, but still, nothing interesting caught his serious gaze as he stood underneath the magnificent arc.

He let out a vexed sigh and turned away from the next destination. The upcoming Eiffel Tower didn't interest him at the moment. The inspiration walk wasn't working for him. He couldn't waste his time with these walks when he had other things to do. They never worked anyway.

However, it hadn't stopped him from trying.

His eyes softened in remembrance. A blond woman with riveting green irises looked at him with a playful smile. He could feel the woman's phantom hands on his shoulders. It reminded him of the times when she would approach him from behind.

 _Gabriel, you need to go out more. It's beautiful outside._

His wife's words rang clearly in his mind and faded away to reveal a grim expression. Gabriel stopped walking and his usual stern face turned grim. He was definitely done with his walk now. His hand reached inside his blazer pocket and his fingers felt the smooth jewel hidden inside. Walking again, he grasped the pin in his fingers. By taking it out of his pocket, he risked its quick exposure. As the man inspected it, the afternoon light flickered on its green pearl surface. It was a reflection of hope in his faded blue eyes.

It had been a foolish move on his part to take the peacock pin from inside the safe. Before he left on his walk, he had stared hard at the mosaic masterpiece of his wife. It was a risky business bringing it out in the open, but he was compelled to carry it with him this once. This was unlike him, but the lack of inspiration was making him desperate.

He solemnly admired its design and closed his eyes to think. The pin was a flimsy attempt to collect ideas. It was a lucky item that he never would admit to out loud. Lucky or not, Gabriel hoped it would do the trick.

His brows rose up then when a fleeting image crossed his mind. He subtly smiled once he was able to firmly grasp the new idea. The pin had worked.

He was jolted backwards into the reality of his outside surroundings. His eyes stayed shut as he felt someone bump into him. There was deep annoyance expressed on his face. It was towards himself for not paying attention.

"I'm sorry sir."/ "It's alright I wasn't watching where I was going."

Gabriel only glanced at the young man who had bumped into him. The boy nodded and apologized once more before bumping into someone else on the bridge. The stern older man turned away from the unlucky boy. His fingers closed around the object that was no longer in his hand. The pin had fallen out of his hand. He immediately scanned the ground and found the green peacock piece a little further away from where he stood.

Not wasting anymore time, he safely secured the pin inside his pants pocket. He crossed the bridge and turned around the corner briskly walking to his office. The inspiration was flooding in waves and he needed his notebook in front of him.

The gate of his home was in front of him and he confirmed the entry code into his security system. He reached the door of his building and came face to face with his assistant.

Nathalie saw that the entry code had been in use and correctly assumed that Gabriel had returned from his walk. She stood awaiting his questions, concerns, or commands.

"I've returned."

Gabriel confirmed and turned to his office doors. Nathalie nodded in acknowledgement and continued standing by the entrance. The man stopped before opening the doors to his workspace.

"Where is my son?"

The man had his head turned to the side, not wishing to turn around again. Nathalie adjusted her glasses and turned her body to face her boss's backside.

"He is currently having his Mandarin lessons. Should I inform him that you wish to see him?"

The question was said without any context. The assistant had given her boss a choice by implying that he would want to see his son. She had to appropriately assume sometimes even when she could be wrong. Gabriel turned back to face the doors and turned the handles to open them.

"No. I'll be in my office working. Don't disturb me until dinner."

Gabriel entered his office with no further comment. Nathalie voiced her understanding and walked over to her own office on the opposite side.

Inside his office, the emotionless man opened the safe behind his wife's life size abstract portrait. The pin was carefully picked out of his pants pocket and placed next to the framed photo of his wife. His eyes lingered on the picture a little longer than he wished. Her cheerful green eyes bored into his solemn blue eyes. Prying his eyes away from her image, he shut the safe and positioned the large frame back in place.

He silently vowed to never take the pin out again and sat himself to work on his new designs.

"I'm home."

Nadia entered her uncle's apartment and greeted no one. It was a habit of hers even when there was no one home. At the moment her uncle was at the theater he worked at, preparing for dress rehearsal. It was the busiest time in his costume designing career. He was already a little behind since he was busy helping her move in for the past three days.

Nadia went straight into her room and hung her flat hat on the hanger. Then she flopped backwards onto her soft bed. Removing her shoes without getting up she breathed in deeply. Instead, she used her hands to fix the pin back into her shirt. She had taken it off halfway through her walk home to admire it and ended up lost in her thoughts. She inspected the pin's surface and smiled. There were no cracks or scratches on it. If anything, it looked more radiant after suddenly dropping it by the bridge.

She paid no attention to it, thinking it was a trick of the light. She sat up on her bed as to not poke her chest when she pinned it back on her shirt.

Once pinned, a strange blue light sprang out of the green peacock. Nadia hurriedly scooted backwards on her mattress, to the corner of the wall. Gripping the blankets, she stared wide eyed at the dark blue ball floating in midair, in the middle of her room.

The ball lost its shape and became a small peacock blue body. It continued to float with its eyes closed. A long-feathered tail dropped below to show a set of darker blue pin patterns with magenta ovals inside it and then purple circles inside that. They reminded the confused teen of peacock feathers, but the little creature didn't have a beak. The face had a magenta dot in the middle of its assumed forehead and a two antennae strands sticking out from the top of its head.

It would have been cute if it was a plush toy but when it opened its eyes, Nadia froze. The little flying creature's magenta eyes stared curiously at her. She tightened her grip on the soft pillow that was now shielding her.

"Why are you hiding?"/ "What are you? How did you get in here?"

The curious little voice reached the girl's numb senses. It sounded feminine. Nadia asked but still checked the window of her room. It was closed shut.

The little creature who floated at the end of her bed, giggled in response. Nadia's lips softened into a subtle smile at the cute twinkling laughter. Then her lips tightened when the blue floaty flew closer. She extended her arms outwards using her the pillow as protection.

The blue kwami stopped approaching and instead ascended slightly. She stared down with narrowed eyes at the human girl. She was annoyed at the implications of being shielded against.

"I'm not going to bite."

Nadia noticed the puffed cheeks and felt guilty. She closed the empty space between her chest and the pillow. Feeling braver she hugged her pillow, fully exposing her arms, and sat up straighter. It was silent between both of them but Nadia's mind was filling with questions. She mentally shuffled through them, quickly trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"Where did you come from?"

The feathered blue kwami smiled, no longer annoyed. She floated down but remained a good distance away from her new chosen. She extended her tiny blue arm and pointed at Nadia's heart.

Nadia followed the magenta eyes and realized she was pointing at something on her chest. Over her palpitating heart, she saw her peacock pin.

"My pin?"

Nadia whispered and the little blue bird in front of her smiled widely and clapped her tiny hands. They didn't make a sound but the notion of clapping was implied. She looked excited that Nadia guessed it on the first try.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Nadia shook her head in disbelief. There was no way, in her mind at least, that her mother's pin had a small creature hidden inside it. Then she remembered when she dropped it by the bridge.

She quickly and clumsily started pulling at the pin. The little kwami watched in confusion at the teens frantic movements. Nadia removed the pin safely, only poking her finger with the needle once. She turned it over to the back and her heart dropped. It felt like she had swallowed a stone, making her throat dry, and then it dropped hard in her stomach. It was painful. Her mother's initials weren't there. This wasn't her pin.

"Where is my pin. Where is my pin. Where is _my_ pin?"

Nadia emphasized the third time in a panic. The flying blue creature's head inclined in confusion. The little peacock had no idea what the girl was asking.

She watched as the human girl clinched her hand with the pin inside. Before she could ask what was wrong, the flying pillow startled her. The human girl had tossed it aside suddenly.

Nadia climbed out of her corner and grabbed her hoodie that hung on the coat hanger. She had to be quick now that she knew that her actual pin was lost. She didn't acknowledge the beakless bird anymore and hurriedly put her shoes back on. She shoved the pin she did have into her violet hoodie's pocket once she was ready to head out.

The peacock kwami followed quickly behind the one holding the peacock miraculous. She snuck into the violet hood once the girl had popped her head through. Even when she didn't know what was happening, she would still go where her chosen went with the pin.

Nadia ran out of the apartment and down the stairs with her keys in hand. She raced out of the building and into the streets hoping that she would find her mother's pin where she thought she had lost it.

The bridge was the only place that came to mind. That was where she had dropped her pin. It was when she bumped into the boy. There was no harm done, but she had dropped her pin in the process. After the boy excused himself she quickly found the green peacock pin and headed home. There was no reason to doubt that it was hers. That was until now as she ran at full speed towards the bridge.

The brunette continued running the familiar path she took that morning to school. It only took a few minutes to see the bridge. She stopped at the rising middle of it and immediately got on her hands and knees. Nothing green was visible to the worried teen.

People who walked by her gave her funny looks but she didn't care. She didn't give them a second thought and was now desperately looking over every spot she had already checked. There was no sign of the green and blue peacock pin, but she still looked around. After the fifth time rechecking, she had to pull herself away from the ground for her sanity's sake. It wouldn't magically appear just because she kept looking in the same places. Nadia had to admit defeat. As she walked away from the bridge, the blue kwami popped her head out of the hood. She had stayed hidden the whole time since they left the girl's room. Her pink eyes watched the girl sadly. She didn't understand and she barely meet the girl, but her heart went out to her.

Nadia walked back home, no longer in a rush. Every step felt heavier as she got further away from the bridge. There was nowhere else she could check. Paris was still new to her and the only road she knew was the way to her new school. With that fact, she had to face the sadder fact that it was gone. Her mother's pin was gone.

The lump in her throat was hard to swallow. Her hands felt heavy and awkward swinging slightly at her side. To lighten the heavy load, she placed her hands inside the violet hoodie's pocket. Then her hands felt something smooth and recognized the shapes touch. She had to remind herself that it wasn't the one and her lips trembled.

Soon enough the door to the apartment complex was in front of her. She entered and climbed the stairs to the second floor, opening the door to room 210. She croaked out a greeting and when no one answered she backed up to the closed door. Her legs gave out and she sank into the floor.

"What's wrong."

When Nadia rested her chin on top of her pulled in knees, the blue kwami flew out of the hood. It decided that now that they were alone, it was safe to expose herself and speak.

The girl's smoky blue eyes stared sadly at the creature. Nadia didn't smile, but she found some comfort in the little creature's compassionate magenta eyes. She confessed her dilemma to the little blue bird.

"The pin that I lost was a gift from my deceased mother."

That was all she said before her voice faded out completely in the end. Nadia's eyes were downcast as she found new comfort in the wood panels of the floor.

The kwami let out a sorrowful gasp. She sank to the ground losing strength to stay afloat. The anchor of sadness weighed her down.

Nadia was touched deeply by the sight. The little blue creature was sniffling with hands cupping her lips. Then it instantly escalated to audible sobbing with streams of tears falling around her small body like small arcs. The tears sparkled like tiny crystals falling to the ground. Little puddles formed on the wooden floor. Nadia finally let out a small smile. She gently picked up the little blue peacock, watching out for her tail. She stifled a giggle at the ridiculously pretty tears pouring out of the tiny creature.

"Don't cry darling."

The kwami relaxed with the sobs, but some tears still trickled down her cheeks. Big magenta eyes looked up at the caring teen. She stuttered and sniffled.

"But-but-but it's so sad and-and-and I'm sorry."

Nadia shook her head and reassured the disheartened cutie.

"It's not your fault." / "I-I know, but-but still."

Nadia's eyes softened at the sympathetic emotional ball of feathers in her hands. Not thinking twice about it, she leaned in to kiss the pink dot on the tiny peacock's forehead. That did the trick.

No more tears fell but the after sniffles came here and there. Nadia stroked her little bird's head gently to soothe her. It felt natural to do so. She just wanted her little companion to be happy.

"Feeling better uh—" / "Duusu. My name is Duusu and yes. Yes, I am."

Duusu was all smiles now and that prompted Nadia's smiling eyes. The teen decided to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Duusu. My name is Nadia."

They giggled at the lateness of their formalities and continued sitting by the door to the apartment a little longer. Something had sprouted and began to bloom between Nadia and Duusu as they sat on the wooden floor of the apartment.

Nadia blocked the morning sun's glare with a tilt of her hat. She was across the street from her school, waiting for the traffic lights to turn red. There was no hurry since she was early, so she waited with a smile on her face.

The walking light blinked and she gripped her backpack straps to cross the street. Once she reached the sidewalk a voice called out to her.

"Good morning Nadia."/ "Good morning."

She saw a blonde boy with green eyes walking towards her. Next to him was a slightly taller boy with darker skin and glasses, sporting a red hat. She vaguely remembered them being in her class. She wondered if they were the boys who sat at the very front of the class. A greeting was still in order.

Adrien stopped walking a few feet before closing in on her. He had just gotten dropped off and saw the girl on the other side of the street. Nino was already waiting for him so he asked him to join him in greeting Nadia.

"My name is Adrien Agreste." / "Yo, I'm Nino Lahiffe, this guy's best friend."

Nino hooked his arm around the back of the blonde boy's neck. Adrien laughed at his friend's introduction and looked over to see that Nadia was stifling her laughter. He felt relieved that she didn't find him or his best friend weird for introducing themselves on the second day. His brows lifted at the extended hand she then provided.

"I hope we can be friends."/ "Off course!"

Nadia smiled as he accepted her request and handshake. She offered her hand to the boy named Nino next. He had accepted it as well.

Nino chuckled knowingly at the gleam in his friend's green eyes. He knew that his friend was excited to have had made a new friend.

Adrien was so relieved that it had gone so well. It was even better that he didn't have to awkwardly offer friendship when she did it so naturally. He then spotted another one of his friends behind the brunette and called out to them.

"Good morning Marinette."

Marinette halted in her steps and almost tripped from the imbalance caused from her somersaulting heart. She had to respond quickly as not to make things awkward.

"Good morning Adrien."

There was not a single stutter in the greeting. She felt like fist pumping the air and doing a victory dance because it was a success. When she blinked, he selective vison of Adrien disappeared to show Nino and Nadia standing near him. She quickly realized her mistake and blurt out another greeting.

"Morning everyone!"

Nino laughed knowing too well why the girl sounded so panicked. It was obvious to him that she had forgotten he and Nadia were there. This girl had a dangerous crush on his best friend. It was a danger to herself mostly because she was a mess around him. Nino approved of the pairing that his girlfriend passionately spoke of when it was just the two of them.

However, Nadia was oblivious to the girl's crush and greeted her back with a wave. She decided it was time to go inside and began to walk towards the school doors. Marinette joined her and matched her pace. Nadia didn't notice that Marinette was staring at her waistline.

Marinette had noticed the new addition to her outfit and wondered if it really was what she thought it was.

"Fanny pack?"/ "Yeah."

Nadia stopped walking and looked from Marinette's face to her new accessory. Wrapped around her waist was a gray-blue fanny pack that hung on her side instead of a normal one that rests below the stomach. It was almost like a purse but the strap went around her waist instead of her shoulders. The pouch was shaped like a crescent moon. She showed it off by strutting her imaginary cat walk and winked back at her friend.

Marinette giggled at the show being put on for her. She sincerely approved of the girl's accessory. It was another thing the amateur designer had to admire about Nadia's style.

"I love it."/ "Thanks Marinette!"

Nadia smiled gratefully at her new friend and towards the little secret, she hid inside the fanny pack.

After her uncle arrived home last night and had fallen asleep, Nadia and Duusu stayed up talking. She found out that Duusu was known as a kwami and that the pin she had was a miraculous item. It was unreal to find out that the pin granted powers to the holder but should only be used for good. Duusu had defined good as saving someone from immediate danger. Along with that, the little peacock kwami explained that no one should know that she was the holder of the peacock miraculous. That way it wouldn't be taken away from her and accidentally end up in the wrong hands.

Earlier this morning when her uncle had left for work, Nadia had to figure out how to carry Duusu with her to school. She had asked the peacock if she could just return inside the pin. Unfortunately, it zapped a lot of her energy doing that over and over again, so that was a no. Then the search for a practical carrier started. Her backpack wouldn't work because of the times she didn't carry it with her. After digging into her one of her unpacked boxes she found the fanny pack her dad had given to her when she was eleven. She always wore it back home and didn't mind wearing it again. Once she adjusted the waist strap and had Duusu try it out, it turned out to be a perfect fit.

She imagined the little blue kwami snuggled inside. Her tail tucked underneath her body, not being squished in any way. It was roomy for the little kwami and her long tail feathers.

Ahead of her, she saw Ayla focused on her cellphone. Marinette called out to her friend and linked arms with Nadia. This caught the caramel brunette by surprise, but she got over the shock and giggled as the excited teen pulled her along.

"Look at this Marinette! Hi Nadia, here check this out!"

Ayla pressed her phone screen into Nadia's face. The brunette blinked and focused on the swinging figure in the video that was playing.

"There was an akuma attack yesterday and I missed it!"

Ayla fisted her hand in the air in frustration. Marinette unlinked Nadia's arm and fanned her hands towards the upset ladyblogger. Ayla's phone was now in Nadia's hand and the confused girl continued watching the rest of the video. It was a news report from the day before about a superheroine saving the city of Paris with her partner.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Nadia asked aloud and caught the attention of the frustrated Ayla. The founder of the LadyBlog gasped at the confused tone. She would not let this continue and began to educate the foreign student.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are Paris' superheroes and they protect us from Akuma attacks."/ "Akuma attacks?"

Ayla nodded aggressively and the passion in her hazel eyes burned.

Marinette sighed at her friend's enthusiasm for it was draining to watch. She noticed that it didn't bother Nadia who only leaned in closer. Marinette giggled at both their reactions.

Ayla linked her arm around Nadia's neck and with her free hand, she took control of the phone in the brunette's hand. She swiped at the screen until her LadyBlog website was on it. Nadia's eyes took in the red and black patterned wallpaper.

"I will tell you what an akuma attack is and more! My friends have to be informed."

Being noticed as a friend touched the brunette deeply. She glanced from the cheeky Ayla to the sweet Marinette. Then she sneaked a peak at her slightly opened fanny pack. She saw big smiling eyes looking up at her. Nadia's smile only grew as she focused again on the lecture Ayla was rambling on about. Between the akuma attacks explanation and Ladybug's awesomeness, she couldn't help think that her new friends were fantastic. They were the beginning of what made Paris feel more like home.


End file.
